seraphfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Valletta Tepes
Julia is one of the supporting main female protagonist, throughout the Seraph of the End: Vampire's Domain series. She is the second vampire to come of existence in the Apocalypse world thus making her the strongest after the first-progenitor. She is a true blood vampire who resides in Nyxis with her father. She is the biological daughter of the first-progenitor and adopted older sister to Krul and Ashera Tepes . Appearance Julia has crimson cardinal red eyes and long wavy golden blonde hair with curls at the end which goes up to her thighs. Julia wears a bright carmine and and a tint of black and white frilly dress which goes up to her thighs. She has a frilly carmine cape with maroon frills that goes up to her knees.She wears black stockings that go up to her thighs with boot heels that go up to her ankle The dress has red roses as designs all over her dress. She also wears a crown shaped hat with ribbons which have roses in the middle attached in either sides of her hat. Julia usually hides her vampire appearance. Her vampire appearance is revealed to have long fangs and blood-red eyes and pointy ears. Her eye colour also changes crimson cardinal red ( as a vampire appearance), orchid magenta ( human appearance). Julia mostly wears frilly dresses which are mostly redish carmine and black in colour and high heels. Julia's dark arts outfit was worn when earned the title 'The Dark Queen'. Her outfit also appears when she cast any type of dark arts spells or enchantments. Her outfit is a short orchid-black dress which is netted from the neck to the hand and has two cobalt-orchid bows at her side and a black lacy necklace which has a purple heart pendant located around her neck. Her eyes intend to go carbon black and her hair goes jet black. She also wears 5.5 black stiletto heels. When Julia uses blood magic her appearance and her clothing changes to her wearing a white and red dress that goes up to her thighs. Her blood dress is white around the chest part with has a red ribbon on top which is connected to a black ribbon that is tied around her neck. The bottom part of the dress is white and red stripped. She has a red bow that is tied around her waist and her sleeves are netted. Her hair turns currant red with golden blonde tips. She wears 6-inch ankle strip red heels. Julia's transformations all include vampire wings. Her Dark Arts transformation has a pitch black wings made from pure darkness. Her blood transformation has blood red wings made from her blood which can change its shape. Personality Julia has a bitchy attitude and doesn't put much emotion into her words. Julia enjoys teasing others at any opportunity. She generally tends to smirk before teasing or performing her antics at others, putting them in uncomfortable situations. She keeps many secrets, growing up in a different world from the others. Julia hates humans and thinks of them as nothing more than livestock for her race. She looks down on other vampires, due her rank as a royal, she has so much hatred for the Hiragi family as she willing to do anything to destroy them. She cares deeply for her family, as she worries about her father and her adopted siblings. She is loyal, to her family, as she is willing to take any risks for them. She is kind to Shinoa despite her being a Hiragi. After leaving Orphaeus, Julia shows her true side out, killing humans and vampires who don’t obey her. She gained control of Nyxis the home of vampires and decided to create her own vampire planet. To rule over the vampires who are inferior to her. She gained total control of her dark arts magic, she performs forbidden curses, forbidden spells and controls darkness using forbidden incantations, thus earning the name "The Dark Queen". Julia knows most of every magical royal family secrets. She is sent secretly to jobs by the first progenitor to spy on the Hiragi familiy. She has a different personality around different people. As she shows her sadistic side to her enemies and the vampires who are weaker. She has a different image when attending a royal ball or a royal party. In the third novel, she has an antagonistic personality. She is an outwardly calm and confident person. Befitting her speech, she is very mature and wishes that the people around her act accordingly. However, when she meets Kureto and Aoi again she shows them a sadistic side of herself, going to point of ripping their hearts off. According to Krul,Julia has the strength to fight even in the tightest of situations. She grew up in a difficult family with a lot of secrets trusted to her. Even though she can be rude sometimes, she still accepts some vampires for who they are. She cares deeply for her vampires despite looking down on them. Even though she was born to be a vampire she still had a cool human side of her, who has a nick to tease others. Julia also wants to fight with Ashera quite frankly but she keeps her composure. I love how she’s so detailed for nearly everything especially when it come to makeup and dressing. She has the best taste in heels. According to Mahiru, everyone feared Julia due to a curse that made her kill many vampires. She also killed her own brother in that process. She hated anyone who got in her way and would easily kill them. History Julia was born on the planet of Nyxis, as a true-blood vampire. She was entrusted with many secrets of the magical dimensions around the world. As the first princess, she was forced to train with and the other true-blood vampires. The elder vampires expected a lot from her due to her growing in power. Her mother was later captured by the Hiragi family for an demon experimentation. This caused her to despise the Hiragi family. Julia soon became a leader of a secret vampire assassination group called Alphaeus and created a planet for vampires called Orphaeus. She latter moved with her father to Earth where she found out about the Demon Experimentation and the Human Experimentation. She is the main mastermind working with the thousand Brotherhood Knights in helping them with the Human experimentation. She ordered Ferid who is Mikhaela to help her to bring back the dead. Relationships First-Progenitor Julia's biological father who Julia loves deeply. She was loyal to him and would follow all his orders. She later became to despise her father when her father dis-regarded the vampire race expect for her adopted younger brother Ashera. She leads the Progenitor Council after her father's disappearance with out obeying his laws. Krul Tepes Julia's adopted younger sister who Julia loves deeply, she is willing to do anything for her. Julia thinks of her as her own sister.Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Orpaheus